


The Kobayashi Maru

by ptgreat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6653197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptgreat/pseuds/ptgreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is going according to plan, it just isn’t their plan. [The Usual Suspects AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For dragonsand's prompt: Writing prompt: Red Hood!Jason dying in Bruce's arms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: For three lines: Usual Suspects AU (Alfred is Keyser Soze). Of course, if you didn't watch the movie, then...

Dick dragged himself to the relative cover of the shipping crates that their mysterious informant had assured them were full of contraband. He panted, searing pain shrieking through his nerves except—feeling small and lost, Dick looked up at the man calmly walking towards him, gravel crunching under perfectly polished shoes. He stopped in front of Dick and pulled an old revolver from the inside of his pea coat, his grip on the gun sure and confidant as he pressed the hammer back.

“I can’t feel my legs,” Dick’s voice wobbled.

“Oh my dear boy,” Alfred patted the top of his head with a gloved hand and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For dragonsand's prompt: Writing prompt: Red Hood!Jason dying in Bruce's arms?

Jason tossed aside his crow bar to inspect the contents of yet another crate. This one was full of kids’ action figures. None of this made sense. And then bang! Searing pain and Jason staggered and touched his chest, staring when his fingers came back bloody. What—why?

“Bruce,” he murmured, turning and looking at the older man even as he fell.

Bruce lunged forward, eyes wide, and caught him, controlled his descent and pulled him into his arms, a large hand pressing against the bright red bloom above his heart. Jason clutched his arm, the world dark around the edges and getting darker. None of this made sense.

“You’ll be all right,” Bruce assured him, holding him tighter.

Jason laughed wetly, weakly, “You’re a terrible liar, old man.”


End file.
